Avengers Vol 1 368
(story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Steve Epting | CoverArtist2 = Tom Palmer | Quotation = What we have, gentlemen, is simply a nation reverting to barbarism! | Speaker = Val Cooper | StoryTitle1 = Family Legacy | Synopsis1 = Fabian Cortez sits atop a burning building on the city of Hammer Bay, Genosha while it burns. He holds Quicksilver and Crystal's daughter, Luna. He says that he hopes that her parents and especially her grandfather, Magneto will show up to save her. Val Cooper works with Henry Peter Gyrich and Nick Fury to create a plan to try to deal with the state of Genosha since the mutates are rebelling violently and burning the city. They feel that the Avengers will try to get into Genosha and feel that they should contain them rather than letting them help out there, feeling that they will only worsen tensions between humans and mutants there. Nick Fury heads to Avengers Mansion in Manhattan, where he meets with the West Coast Avengers and Avengers and tells them that they are basically not to go to Genosha to stop the violence. The team begins to speak against Nick Fury and they are told that Fabian Cortez is trying to make a "statement". Crystal realizes that this means he must have Luna. She runs and finds Luna with her babysitter. She picks her up and her eyes glow. Crystal lets go of the intruder and it transforms into Mutate 682. This mutant then blows itself up for its country to try to stop the Avengers. Meanwhile, U.S. Agent and Gyrich head to the X-Mansion along with Jenny Ransome and Philip Moreau. They seek Professor X and Beast's help in going to Genosha to try to contain the violence. Beast is also told that Trish Tilby is in Genosha covering the story firsthand. Quicksilver trains with the rest of the X-Men. Professor X tells them that they are to rendezvous in Genosha in twelve hours. In Washington, the Avengers recover from the blast by the bomber. Crystal and others are furious that Luna is being used in Cortez's manipulations. They start to head to their Quinjet and Nick Fury tells them that they cannot leave and suddenly U.N. soldiers and Mandroids appear and tell them they are under house arrest. Professor X, Gyrich, and the others head out by jet to Genosha. While trying to come up with diplomatic plans, they intercept a broadcast by Trish Tilby in Genosha. They see that Fabian Cortez has crowned himself "Head of State" and sits with Luna on his lap. He says that humans, like Luna, must suffer for their transgressions against mutants. He says the humans in Genosha have until dawn of the next day to lay down their arms or he will begin killing all humans in the city. | Writer1_1 = Bob Harras | Penciler1_1 = Steven Epting | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Tom Palmer | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Pat Garrahy | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Genoshan Magistrates * Genoshan Mutates Locations: * , * State Department, * , , , * , , , * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Deathcry's Shi'Ar skimmer * | Notes = * The first part of Bloodties crossover event * Quicksilver was staying at the X-Men's mansion following the events of X-Men #25. * This comic is reprinted in trade paperback. - 1st story | Trivia = | Recommended = * X-Men #26 (Bloodties Part 2) * Avengers West Coast #101 (Bloodties Part 3) * Uncanny X-Men #307 (Bloodties Part 4) * Avengers #369 (Bloodties Part 5) | Links = }} References